


wrap up warm, unwrap me

by lowkeyamen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Biting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Hybrids, Lingerie, M/M, Mommy Kink, Non-binary character, sad back story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkeyamen/pseuds/lowkeyamen
Summary: Johnny finally has a family to spend Christmas with, so he's not sure what he's going to do if they can't all be together.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo/Nakamoto Yuta/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Jungwoo/Nakamoto Yuta, Kim Jungwoo/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Nakamoto Yuta/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 25
Kudos: 128





	1. Chapter 1

Jungwoo smiled softly into the crook of Yuta's neck as the elder hummed along to the hold music into their ear. It made them flick back and forth a little, in turn causing Yuta to giggle, ginger tipped ears tickling at his nose.

"Could you maybe stay still?"

"I am!" Jungwoo whined, shuffling in Yuta's lap a little. They had been really still. Too still. "I've been still forever."

They rocked his hips back and forth a little, smiling to themself at the way Yuta gasped out, at the sensation of their boyfriend moving inside of them ever so slightly. 

"It's been less than fifteen minutes."

"Already too long." Jungwoo sighed, burying their nose deeper in Yuta's neck. He smelled good. He always smelled good, like cinnamon and cloves, perfect for Christmas. But Jungwoo could smell the arousal beginning to build and that excited them. "How long is this gonna take, anyway?"

"Longer if you don't let me concentrate."

Jungwoo sighed again, much more dramatically this time. 

This was not how they had planned on spending their afternoon off. Especially when they had sauntered into Yuta's office in nothing but a silky red babydoll, white fur trimming the hem and bust, their tail swishing behind him mischievously. Mrs Claus wanted some fun. 

They had expected some romantic comedy cliché where Yuta swiped his boring ass papers off of his desk in favour of spending time with a much more exciting ass: Jungwoo's. Because… He couldn't possibly say no, right? His lingerie model boyfriend slinking in and whisking him away from that tired old financial stuff and offering him the ride of a lifetime? 

That's what Jungwoo had assumed, anyway, especially when Yuta patted his knee, inviting them to straddle his thighs and get comfy on his lap. Jungwoo would have much preferred to have been bent over and taken from behind, but… This could work. The computer chair might spin a little and throw them off their game, but Yuta looked so sexy all dressed up in his crisp button up shirt, Jungwoo wasn't going to say no. He must have had a conference call or something earlier; this was nowhere near his normal attire. But he looked good. Really good. 

Only… Yuta liked to ruin Jungwoo's plans. All the fucking time. He seemed to get off on making them pout and whine and wait for it like they were Jaehyun something. But Jungwoo guessed that was what happened when your little pillow princess had been away over two weeks. Yuta had to take it out on them instead. 

So that was why the moment Jungwoo had gotten themself settled, tail flicking in anticipation now Yuta was balls deep inside of them, he announced he had a call to make. Meaning Jungwoo had to be very still and very quiet. 

Which was how Jungwoo found themself in this position, knees beginning to ache from being bent to squeeze into Yuta's office chair with a dick in their pussy. 

Yuta did this on purpose and Jungwoo knew it. 

He got off on this sort of thing. Knowing he was talking to a supplier with a needy kitten in his lap, their hole more than willingly stretched around his cock. It was the fox in him. He was a menace. 

"I bet he's put you on hold to go fuck his secretary or something, which is exactly what you should be doing to me."

Jungwoo sat up, forcing their legs through the little arm holes of Yuta's chair to give them some respite. This wasn't the easiest of positions to maintain when your boyfriend was… a little on the short side. Cockwarming Johnny was no problem at all. He had this big broad chest Jungwoo could snuggle into and just lie there, pretty content. But in order to nuzzle into Yuta's neck they had to curve their back and… Well, it was okay for a few minutes, but… they were getting impatient. 

"You're not my secretary."

Jungwoo rolled their eyes. 

"Then pretend I am."

"And what makes you think you deser-" Yuta's eyes widened a little as the phone clicked. "Doyoung! Hey, please tell me you've sorted out the signage?"

Yuta grabbed the back of Jungwoo's head, forcing it back down into his neck, worried they would say something stupid. At the very least this might muffle the sound or his scent would calm them down or whatever. 

But it only made Jungwoo pout. Pout so hard his lips pressed against Yuta's a neck and—

Oh. 

No, he smelled good. Really good. The fact that Doyoung might be able to hear them… That sweet, boring little bunny hybrid… Yuta wanted it. Jungwoo could sense it. 

They poked their tongue out, just a little, giggling as Yuta flinched a little at the wetness. Cute. 

So they tried again, the very tip of their rough tongue lapping against the sensitive skin. He tasted good too. 

Jungwoo drew back a little, noticing the way Yuta's grip in their hair loosened just the tiniest bit. He really wanted this. 

So Jungwoo took the opportunity to tease, because just like Yuta, that was what they did best. And if they were going to have to sit here with a dick in their ass and not be allowed to bounce up and down on it, then Yuta was just going to have to deal with Jungwoo tracing the outline of each and every tattoo on his neck. 

They smirked to themself as he heard Yuta swear under his breath, as Doyoung asked if anything was wrong down the phone. They smirked even harder as they felt Yuta pull at their hair, claws gripping into their boyfriends shirt. They wanted to push harder, to press up against skin and make him yelp, but… they'd be good. For now. 

"You need to start interviewing for a receptionist." Jungwoo heard Doyoung rabbit down the phone. They felt like they had been talking about this forever, even though it had probably only been a few minutes. "I think you should get an apprentice to do it - half the cost and you could end up with another artist on the payroll."

Yuta moaned in the back of his throat as Jungwoo's teeth dug into his neck, not hard enough to do anything, just to make sure he was totally aware they were there. He tried his hardest to pass it off as a hum of agreement. 

"Sure, I think we have some portfolios and phone numbers at the studio. I'll get Yong to look through them."

The fingers of his free hand gripped into the back of Jungwoo's babydoll. He loved the way the silk felt. So soft and luxurious. He loved how thin it was, how Jungwoo may as well not be wearing anything at all because he could feel the notches of the younger's spine under his touch. 

Jungwoo sucked a little harder and Yuta let his eyes flutter shut at the sensation, let himself give in just for a moment, because holy fuck that felt amazing. 

"I need to find another piercer anyway, can't have Ten running between the two studios. He doesn't even like leaving to get coffee."

Doyoung snorted down the phone. That didn't surprise him at all.

"Well, you better hurry up; you're due to open in a few weeks. No point in having a tattoo studio with no artists."

Yuta hummed again, burying his nose in Jungwoo's hair, nuzzling up against their ears. They were so soft. A gorgeous creamy white tipped with a peachy orange. So pretty. They matched his own perfectly. He had always loved that. 

He had always loved everything about Jungwoo. 

Especially how perfect they felt in Yuta's lap, despite how fucking lanky they were for a cat hybrid. 

"Yeah, I'll sort it." Yuta practically moaned, clearly not paying any attention to what Doyoung was saying. How could he when Jungwoo's fangs were scraping against the column of his neck? "I'll sort it."

There was a silence from the other end of the phone that made Jungwoo smirk, their fingers creeping up to undo a couple of buttons on Yuta's shirt before sneaking under the stiff material in search of a nipple. 

"Oh—"

Bingo. 

"You alright?"

Jungwoo's smirk grew as Doyoung spoke again. This was too funny. That's what Yuta got for trying to mess with them. Not letting them have their fun. Jungwoo was much more than just a cockwarmer. They deserved so much more. 

"Amazing." 

Yuta's voice was like honey, clearly past the point of caring he was on the phone with his business manager. Fuck Doyoung. He was the last thing on Yuta's mind right now. Not when Jungwoo was working both his neck and toying with the ring through his nipple. Not when he was balls deep in his kitten, when he could feel how wet Jungwoo was, when he could feel their walls tightening around him ever so slightly with every purr. 

"So fucking good…"

Doyoung cleared his throat down the line, clearly catching into what was happening. And most definitely feeling uncomfortable. 

"...Kitten."

"Okay!" The bunny hybrid called, the fluster in his voice making Jungwoo giggle. "I'm just- Gonna-"

"Bye, Doie!" Jungwoo sing-songed, finally emerging from Yuta's neck so they could reach across to hang up the phone. "See you and Taeyong at dinner next week!"

Jungwoo didn't even have to bother pressing the end call button; Doyoung beat him to it, terrified of hearing any more. 

"You're the worst." Yuta smiled lopsidedly as Jungwoo leaned back against his desk, arms stretched out behind them. He could see every inch of his boyfriend this way. How the silk of their babydoll clung to them, their little erect nipples poking at the thin red material.

"What's more fun? Speaking to some boring little bunny rabbit, or this?" Jungwoo bounced in Yuta's lap, just the once. Just a little reminder of how good things could be if Jungwoo got their own way. 

"Did I say you could do that?"

"Did you say I could do this?" Jungwoo asked, fingers pressing against the blooming bruise on the elder's neck. It wasn't like it was the only one there. He had a couple that were beginning to fade from last night when Jungwoo came home from their trip Yuta had picked them up from the airport and Jungwoo had attached themself to their boyfriends neck for most of the ride home. It was a miracle they didn't crash. 

But, Jungwoo just liked to… suck. And luckily Yuta had enough colours inked into his neck that no one but them would ever be able to differentiate between the Virgin Mary and a few burst blood vessels. 

Yuta quirked a pierced eyebrow. Jungwoo had an answer for everything. 

Little shit. 

"No. But this benefits me more." Yuta cocked his head the other way, revealing the fresh side of his neck to Jungwoo. "And you're keeping me warm while I work. I like that."

Jungwoo pouted. They hadn't gotten all dressed up just to sit perfectly still on Yuta's dick while he ordered rubber gloves and disinfectant on Amazon. They had thought his working from home days would be more fun. Especially around this time of year. 

Jungwoo hated having to work away around the holidays, but unfortunately their job took them all over the place. They loved it, being a model, dressing up in the cutest little lingerie sets imaginable as having all eyes on them. But it could be a pain in the ass sometimes. 

But they were home now, finally. And so was Yuta. He used to always be at the studio with Johnny, and if Jaehyun was on a photo shoot then Jungwoo was left all by themself. They had been so excited when Yuta told them he was going to be working in the office today! Especially considering they didn't have any shoots or meeting lined up until after the holidays. 

Imagine all the fun they could have! Just the two of them…

But Yuta was being mean and selfish and Jungwoo wasn't happy about it. 

But they latched back onto Yuta's neck nonetheless. They would let him know how unimpressed they were with their fangs. 

"You're so mean to me. I get all dolled up and this is how you repay me." Jungwoo wasted no time in sucking another hickey into Yuta's neck, this time over a skeletal hand and wrapped around his throat. The one Jungwoo liked to mirror on occasion. It had to be there as a guide, surely. "Didn't get to see you for days."

"You knew I was working, Kitty."

Jungwoo's tail swished at the pet name, totally not on purpose knocking some of Yuta's pens off his desk. 

"So? You're the boss. You can do what you want."

"I am doing what I want. Inventory."

Jungwoo whined, popping another one of Yuta's buttons open. 

"Boring."

Yuta snorted. That was Jungwoo's go-to word when they didn't get their own way. They thought it would rile him up, make him prove he was anything but, but… Nah. Didn't work. Hadn't for a long time. 

"Playing with me is a lot more fun." Jungwoo pawed at his chest, taking extra care around the dermal anchor just south of Yuta's clavicle. It was so pretty. He had another one on the other side which was still sort of covered by his shirt, but Jungwoo preferred the right one. It had a sparkly pink crystal in the middle. 

"You could have always just played with yourself." Yuta snorted again. Jungwoo tended to think the world revolved around them — especially when they were horny. And to be fair, having three boyfriends, it usually did. They all found it very fucking difficult to say no to th- "Ah!"

Yuta cried out as Jungwoo's teeth sunk into his skin, more vampire than cat. 

"That's for suggesting something so stupid. Why would I play with myself when I have you?"

"Because I have absolutely no intention of fucking you." Yuta held a finger up as Jungwoo opened their mouth to protest. "At least not until I'm finished. You can stay here and keep me company all you want, but this dick is not moving until I'm done."

Jungwoo laid their head on Yuta's shoulder, sighing in defeat. Life was so unfair. It was Christmas. This could be like an early present for them… They had been away the last week... Hadn't had sex for so long. Yuta was so mean. 

But he was also stubborn, and Jungwoo knew they had no chance of getting what they wanted if he argued back. 

"Fine. I'll be good." They pressed a kiss to Yuta's neck, right where he had dug his teeth in. 

It wasn't going to be easy, considering how stiff Yuta was buried inside of them, considering how wet they were themself. Especially as they shuffled to get comfy on Yuta's lap - the pissed off hood of their clit brushing up against their boyfriends shirt, annoyed it wasn't getting the attention it deserved. 

But they would try to settle down and be quiet. Maybe take a little cat nap. Yuta's thighs were nice and cushiony and he smelled so warm and homely Jungwoo usually had no problem falling asleep wrapped around him. 

"We can have fun tonight, though, right? With Johnny?"

"Of course. Whatever you want."

Jungwoo smiled softly as he drew patterns on Yuta's chest with their finger, as he traced the intricate shapes inked into his skin. 

"He seemed kind of down at breakfast. Is everything okay at work?"

"You know it is. Maybe he's just tired."

Jungwoo hummed. They weren't so sure that was all. Johnny had seemed reserved the night before too, when Jungwoo came back from their trip away, shooting with some indie designer that was gaining an insane following online because of their ornate body cages. They had expected Johnny to be excited to see them, but… He just seemed kind of sad. 

"Did anything happen between you two when I was away?"

"No, we just… Went to work and came home. Ate dinner, watched TV."

"That's all? You didn't…?"

"Sleep together? We didn't have time. I was always so wrecked after running around all day, getting stuff ready for the new studio. Sometimes I wouldn't get in until after ten."

Jungwoo hummed again. So Johnny was left all alone? The three of them too busy with work to cuddle with him, or—

Johnny didn't like to come off as needy or clingy. He found it kind of embarrassing admitting he needed people. He was a six foot something snake hybrid covered head to toe in tattoos, but… He needed the comfort. He needed someone to hold. Someone to wrap around. He needed someone else's body heat to soothe him. 

Especially at this time of year. He hated the cold. 

Maybe that's why he was so down. 

That and Jaehyun had been gone for over a fortnight. He was never usually away this long and Jungwoo couldn't remember the last time the two of them were separated for more than a couple of days. 

"I think he misses Jaehyun." Jungwoo sighed, pressing their nose against Yuta's neck once more, breathing him in. Thinking about Johnny was making them a little sad, making them need the comfort too. "And I've been so busy too I've barely been able to see him."

"Yeah, I guess I neglected him a little. Things are just so crazy right now, and—" 

It was tough. Choosing to open a new store around Christmas was turning out to be a terrible idea, but Yuta didn't have any other choice. This was all meant to be sorted months ago. They had set their grand opening for October but there was a problem with the rental agreement on the space he had his heart set on and it all fell through. They had to start again from scratch and everything got pushed back and back and… Here they were. The twenty-second of December and he and Johnny were still working around the clock trying to sort things out. Johnny taking care of things at the main studio while Yuta tried to piece everything together at the new place. 

He wished he could just put a pause on everything until after the new year and chill out a little, spend more time with his family, but he had always ready sunk so much money into this they were way over budget. They couldn't afford any more delays. 

"I need to get this done."

"I know." Jungwoo wrapped their arm around Yuta's waist, squeezing slightly. They didn't want their boyfriend blaming himself. Sometimes life just got in the way of their relationship, and usually it all worked out. Having three boyfriends meant Johnny always had someone to go to, only when all of them were busy it made things so much harder on him. He wasn't used to being alone anymore. 

Not like he used to be… 

"It's not your fault. I think… Maybe we should treat him tonight. Give him the attention he deserves."

Yuta paused what he was doing for a moment. That sounded like a good idea, actually. It would be nice to actually sit down and eat together, even if Jaehyun wasn't here. It would be nice to spend some quality time with the people he loved instead of just flitting past them between calls that came in way later than his usual working hours. 

He had been neglecting them all, and he didn't mean to, it just turned out running a business was a lot harder than he first thought. Especially when he was trying to expand. 

But he could put that to the back of his mind for one night. He could focus on Jungwoo and especially Johnny and remind him just how loved he was. 

"That sounds good. We can order from that Thai place he likes, watch one of his soppy Christmassy romantic comedies." Yuta snorted. The way Johnny looked and his actual personality couldn't be further apart. "You could make that cheesecake too."

Jungwoo whined, sitting up. They regretted that a little as Yuta moved inside of them, but it could help drive their point across. 

"That's not really what I meant. I mean we should _treat_ him. Not buy him some food. He needs intimacy. He needs us."

Yuta snorted. Of course that's what Jungwoo meant. 

"Elaborate."

"He needs to be pushed way past his limits. That always relaxes him, especially if he's tired. And then we'll look after him. Give him all the love and affection he deserves. It's been too long, and- And with Jaehyun away it'll be perfect."

"All of the attention on him?"

"Yeah." Jungwoo breathed, settling back into the crook of Yuta's neck. It wasn't like they forgot about Johnny or anything, just… Jaehyun was way more vocal about how needy he was. He was their little princess who could ramble on about how much he loved being filled up by the three of them for days on end probably. They had never given him that chance, but Jungwoo wouldn't put it past him. 

But Johnny needed that too. He needed to be taken control of and... Maybe it would be nice for all eyes (and hands) to be on him for once. 

"I think he needs it. I think he needs us."

"I think you're right, Kitten." Yuta scratched behind Jungwoo's ears, making his eyes flutter shut and a purr rumble through his throat. "We need to destroy him."

Jungwoo chuckled into Yuta's skin. Imagine how insane that would sound to anyone else. Imagine if Doyoung was still on the phone. God, that would be hilarious. 

But they knew exactly what Yuta meant. Just because he was a big intimidating looking snake hybrid didn't mean he didn't love to be controlled. To be tied up and spanked and told what to do and when he could cum. 

Johnny loved being ripped apart, especially by the two of them. He loved when Yuta and Jungwoo joined forces and ganged up on him. 

"What should we do to him?"

"Make him cry."

Jungwoo bit down on their bottom lip, hips rocking ever so slightly at the thought. Johnny looked so pretty with tears in his golden eyes. 

"You're evil."

"Says you, getting off on the idea of making our boyfriend cry."

"I want you to tie him up. Properly. Shibari."

That made Yuta's lips curl up into a smirk as he added a few more things to his cart. Shibari, huh? It had been a while since they dabbled in that. 

That would be the perfect early Christmas present for Johnny. 

"I do have that rope I've never even touched."

"The red one? I know. It'll look gorgeous against his tattoos."

Yuta completely agreed. Red was definitely Johnny's colour. He had god knows how many pieces that were nothing but red outlines, something Yuta would usually twist his nose at, but on Johnny they looked exquisite. They really stood out among all of his other plain black works. 

"I think I know the perfect position for him too."

"Oh?" Jungwoo's ears twitched, sitting up a little. They were curious. "What is it?"

"Secret." Yuta booped Jungwoo on the nose with a painted fingernail. He wasn't going to give everything away just yet. "You're gonna have to wait and find out, little Kitty."

⋇⋆✦⋆⋇

Johnny stared down at his phone as he puffed on his vape. His fingers were frozen even though he had barely been out or the studio more than a couple of minutes, but he needed it. He was trying to quit, but… He had this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach he couldn't get rid of and he was hoping this would help. 

Was it nerves? Stress? Anxiety?

Loneliness? 

His thumb hovered over Jaehyun's contact details. He wanted to call him and hear his voice, but… He knew he would be busy. What time even was it over there? And he knew he was being clingy, more so than usual. 

He just wasn't used to being away from Jaehyun for this long. It was so rare he got called to shoots halfway across the world like Jungwoo did. 

And it was hard. Really hard. 

But he had to try. Even hearing his voicemail would cheer him up a little. He hoped. 

So he pressed down a couple of times, his thumb already so numb the screen wasn't quite able to pick up on the touch. But it got there eventually. Jaehyun's little dimpled smile popped up on his screen as it began to ring. 

And ring. 

And ring. 

He must be busy. 

Or asleep. 

Johnny could never remember the time difference and it always seemed like too much mental arithmetic to work it out in the spot and-

"Hi scales!"

Jaehyun answered? That was actually his voice. Johnny hadn't expected to hear it, not properly, anyway, but… 

"H-Hi! I didn't wake you did I?"

"Of course not. I'm just sorting my suitcase."

That made Johnny's stomach flutter. Jaehyun would be leaving tomorrow. Finally. He wouldn't get back until Christmas Eve, but… It was soon. Thank god. It felt like forever since he had been away and he couldn't wait to see his boyfriend again. First Jungwoo coming back last night and then Jaehyun tomorrow. The four of them would all be back together again. Just how he liked it. 

"What time do you get back?"

"Around lunchtime. So we'll still have time to do the tree, don't worry! God, I can't wait. I've missed you all so much. This hotel room is gorgeous, but I haven't been able to enjoy it properly. It has a whirlpool bath, baby. Imagine all the fun we could have had in here."

Johnny's cheeks reddened as Jaehyun giggled, and it wasn't just because the cold was making them burn a little. He would have absolutely loved that. He had missed Jaehyun's touch.

He had missed everyone's touch, but he had Yuta had been so snowed under with everything that was going on with the business they had barely had the chance to say hello to one another, never mind anything else. 

"And the bed is huge! It would totally fit all four of us in. We should invest in one."

"But then you wouldn't have an excuse to lie on top of me."

Jaehyun hummed down the phone, that was a good point. The bed they had in the master room just about fit them all in, if they really tried. There was a lot of overlapping of bodies, but… They managed to squeeze in. So long as they were piled up a little, and Jaehyun always liked to pile himself on top of Johnny. 

It was crazy to think about it, actually. Him being the only prey hybrid in their relationship and he happily slept on top of his snakey boyfriend, arms wrapped tightly around him, keeping him in place. 

But honestly? There was nowhere he felt safer than in Johnny's arms. 

"I can't wait for you to get home. It hasn't felt like Christmas."

"Tell me about it." Jaehyun muttered down the line. He was currently in Madagascar shooting for next year's summer collection. They needed the sea, sand and sun, which was nice and all, but… it felt wrong. Christmas was only days away and he was catching a tan instead of frostbite. "Have you been keeping up with traditions?"

Johnny hugged his parka tighter around him as Jaehyun giggled again. He had the cutest little laugh. Johnny could practically see his eyes sparkling and his ears twitching. 

"Sorta. I mean- We haven't had much time… With Jungwoo being away and… Work."

"No movie marathons?"

"Just on my own." Johnny mumbled. 

Usually they would make sure they all had one whole free day per week in December so the four of them could snuggle up on the sofa and binge watch all of their favourite Christmas films. They'd buy a ridiculous amount of snacks they would all be picking at for days to come, and Jungwoo would insist on having a full cheeseboard. Anyone would think they were a mouse hybrid, not a cat one. They'd make hot chocolate and mulled wine in the slow cooker for later and Jaehyun would light all of his holiday scented candles he had been collecting throughout the year, and—

Johnny loved it. It was by far his favourite part of this time of year. 

Being a snake hybrid he found it difficult to regulate his body temperature, so winter was kind of a bummer for him. It made him slow and lethargic, and those days where all of them would huddle up under a pile of blankets always recharged him. The warmth of his boyfriends is what got him through the harsh winters. 

But this year was different. 

And he was struggling. 

He just… He didn't like to say. He didn't like to complain. 

"What do you mean? Yuta didn't watch any with you?" Jaehyun didn't like the sound of that at all. 

"We've both been really busy. I've hardly seen him."

"Baby…" Jaehyun whispered down the line. That wasn't good. He knew how badly Johnny needed human contact. "Are you okay, though? You're not getting sick or anything?"

"I'm fine! We always shared the bed, we cuddled…"

"Just cuddled?"

"Yeah."

Weird. Really weird… What was going on with them? 

"Is everything okay with you two? You haven't argued or—"

"We're fine, we just—" Johnny turned as someone banged on the window from inside. Ten. His next client must be here. "This whole second studio is crazy stressful and we're trying to sort it out as quick as we can. We're good."

"If you say so."

"We are, I promise. Look, I'm gonna have to go, flower. I'll see you soon, yeah?"

"Of course! I can't wait."

"Me either. Love you."

"Love you too, Johnny."

The line disconnected, leaving Jaehyun staring down at his phone, nose twitching a little. Something was up and he didn't like it. He needed to sort this somehow… But he was on the other side of the world… 

Unless… 

His lips quirked up, ears fluttering with excitement. It was Christmas, right? And what was Christmas without a miracle? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg i didn't realise christmas was so close and there's still a lot more festiveness to come from this fic!!! so here is chapter 2 💖 merry christmas have some lovely smut 🥰🥰

Jungwoo hummed to themself as they drizzled icing over the cinnamon buns they had been baking earlier. They had finally cooled and they smelled divine. They had thought about what Yuta said, about making a cheesecake, but… That felt like a summer dessert. They wanted something warm and cosy. And they knew Johnny loved cinnamon. Hopefully this would make him smile. 

"Are you nearly ready?" They called up to Yuta. They wanted to start getting things prepared. They wanted the food to be delivered by the time Johnny was home and everything to be set up so they didn't have to mess around and waste time. This was all about their boyfriend and they didn't want anything to get in the way. 

But they got no response. 

"Yuta!"

"I'm on the phone!"

Jungwoo sighed to themself. They were running out of time. Johnny would be home within the hour. 

So they tried to do what they could on their own. They ordered anyway, figuring Yuta would be happy with his usual. If they didn't do it now it wouldn't get here in time. They set the table so they could sit down together and poured themself a glass of wine cause why the hell not. They should probably test it, right? Make sure it was good. 

"Kitty!" Jungwoo popped their glass down on the table as Yuta came bounding down the stairs, two at a time, his ears pricked forward and alert. "I'm gonna have to shoot out. There's a burst pipe and—"

He groaned. This was a fucking nightmare. The interior was done. The paint, the fixings, all of the tables and stock was in there and—

Now this. There was a problem in the street and water was pumping into the brand new studio and destroying all of their hard work. This was the very last thing he needed. He could honestly fucking cry. Nothing seemed to be going his way with this fucking thing. 

"Everything is getting ruined, I'm gonna have to go!"

"What about dinner? I just ordered."

"I dunno, just— Leave me some. This is urgent."

"But Johnny will be home soon. We—" Jungwoo sighed, they knew how much this meant to Yuta. How much time and money he had sunk into this and how things just kept going wrong. They knew he was stressed and just wanted everything to be perfect. 

But they were really worried about Johnny. 

They needed to show him how much they loved him before it was too late. 

"What am I gonna tell him?"

"That I'll be back as soon as I can." At least Johnny didn't know they had planned all of this. At least Yuta couldn't let him down… again. "Put the stuff in the bedroom away just in case, and—"

"Just in case? How long are you gonna be?"

"I have no idea! I don't know anything about pipes, I'm not a plumber! But I have to go meet one now or I'm well and truly fucked. I can't afford to replace everything."

Jungwoo nodded, ears flattening against their hair. They understood that, the business was already losing money on this project. 

"Hurry back."

"I will, I promise." Yuta pressed a quick kiss to Jungwoo's lips. He knew how much tonight meant to them, and how much it would mean to Johnny, but… At least the two of them would be together. Jungwoo could fawn over him for a little until Yuta was able to sort this out. "I'm sorry. Tell him I love him, yeah?"

⋇⋆✦⋆⋇

Johnny's fingers fumbled with his keys, numb from the cold. He had only walked from his car to their front door and he was already freezing. He hated this time of year. Why didn't he live somewhere it was warm all year around? Somewhere he could just bask outside and soak up the rays. Maybe then he wouldn't feel so tired and rundown all the time. 

It was difficult being cold blooded. Especially when he was the only one in his family. He felt like they didn't always understand what it was like for him, and it made him feel uneasy about asking to huddle in all the time. He didn't like coming off as needy. He didn't like feeling like a burden. 

He wished he could be more like Jaehyun. 

Jaehyun had no qualms about whining until he got what he wanted. 

But Jaehyun was cute. Who could possibly say no to the big doe eyes of a deer hybrid? He had these soft little ears and a fluffy puff of a tail and his face was sprinkled with freckles. He was just adorable. He suited whining. 

Johnny did not. 

And even though it had been two years since he met Yuta and Jungwoo, he still felt awkward being his true self around them sometimes. 

It wasn't anything on their half, they loved to indulge him. They did everything in their power to make him feel loved and comfortable being submissive, because they knew that was what he really wanted. 

It was him. All of his anxieties cane from inside, from this weird self-loathing he was sure he would always have no matter what. 

He just wished he was different. A cute mammal hybrid, not some… Freak. 

He had never met another snake hybrid before, never met anyone who looked as scary as him with his split tongue and almost sinister looking golden eyes. His skin housed patches of dark green scales that he had tried his hardest to hide by covering the rest of himself in tattoos, but people still stared. People still thought he was weird and poisonous and wanted to hurt them. 

It was just… Hard. 

Yuta and Jungwoo were predator hybrids too, but… They were cute. They had big bushy tails and wide eyes and cheeky smiles. 

Whereas he was just… He was scary. He scared people. He didn't want to but that was just the way things went. 

Jaehyun had been terrified of him the first time they met. It almost put a halt to any chance of a relationship between them. 

He didn't trust Johnny one bit, most prey hybrids didn't. But Jaehyun was especially timid and skittish. It was just in his nature. 

And even though things had changed massively between them since then, even though Jaehyun said he there was nowhere he felt safer and happier than with Johnny wrapped around him, that initial look of fear in his now boyfriends eyes always stuck with him. 

It stopped him from fully being able to let go. Stopped him from asking for more comfort or attention because… Because he sort of felt like he didn't deserve it. 

That's why he hadn't pushed Yuta to be more affectionate while Jaehyun and Jungwoo were away. 

He was terrified the fox would say no. 

Because Johnny knew he had a lot on his plate right now and that level of rejection… He just couldn't take it. 

So he would just bundle himself up as soon as he got in from work. He'd wrap himself up in his favourite weighted blanket and crank up the heating and settle down to watch all of those soppy romantic Christmas movies they would usually binge together. 

He liked their little traditions. They made him feel at home, something he had never really had until meeting Yuta and Jungwoo. 

So even if his family weren't around or were too busy to snuggle up and watch Love, Actually with him, he did it on his own. Because their traditions were really the only part of this year he truly enjoyed. 

But things felt different when he opened the door that evening. The house wasn't dark or cold - Yuta didn't usually bother putting any lights on downstairs when he was tucked away in his office because he didn't like to waste the electricity and he preferred the dark anyway — and it smelled like… was that cinnamon? Had someone been baking? It smelled so homely and it made Johnny's tongue peek out between his lips, fully absorbing the aroma. 

"Hi gorgeous." Jungwoo popped their head around the arch that led to their kitchen. Their left ear looked a little lighter than usual, covered in a fine white powder. "How was work?"

"Fine." Johnny reached out to brush Jungwoo's ears clean as they skipped over, the younger purring at the touch. "You're covered in flour."

"And you're freezing!" Jungwoo pouted, wrapping their hands around Johnny's stone cold digits. "What have I told you about wearing your gloves?"

"I was in a rush the morning, forgot them."

Jungwoo huffed a little, pulling Johnny away from the door, further into the warmth of their house so he could take off his coat. 

"Just as well the milk is finished heating. How many marshmallows do you want in your cocoa?"

Johnny smiled as Jungwoo sat him down at the dining table. They were very much the matriarch of the family. They loved to look after them all. And Johnny loved being looked after. He just didn't like asking. 

But, fortunately Jungwoo could read him like a book. Knew what he wanted before Johnny did himself most of the time. 

"Two please."

"Whipped cream?"

"Why not."

Johnny slid his hands between his thighs for the time being, a way to warm them up a little until the cocoa was ready. They were starting to sting, the harsh change in temperature taking a toll on his skin. 

He watched as Jungwoo hummed softly to themself at the stove, as their tail flicked back and forth, snow white and brilliantly fluffy. Every movement made their robe ride up a little, considering it was Jaehyun's and didn't accommodate their tail. But Johnny knew Jungwoo liked wearing other people's clothes when they were away, it made them feel closer to them. 

And Johnny wasn't exactly going to complain, not when they caught himself a peek at the panties his boyfriend was wearing under the navy silk. 

He had missed the feel of lace. 

"Here we go, honey." Jungwoo popped a steaming hot mug of cocoa down in front of him, accompanied by a little saucer with a very rough version of a cinnamon roll, haphazardly drizzled with a tonne of icing. 

"Did you make these?"

"Yeah! Or at least I tried." Jungwoo had never actually made cinnamon rolls before, and baking wasn't really their speciality. "Hopefully they're okay. I just wanted to make something you liked. I ordered Thai too! Hope you don't mind… I got your regular."

"Of course I don't mind." Johnny smiled bashfully, fangs poking out from under his top lip. "Why are you doing all of this?"

"I felt bad for being away."

"It's your job, you can't help it."

"I know, but… I got back so late last night, then I didn't get to see you this morning and… I missed you. It's weird being away from you at this time of year."

Johnny's cheeks heated up as Jungwoo's tail brushed against his hand. He was finally starting to regain some feeling in them, fluff making his skin tingle. 

"I missed you too."

"I bet it's been hard with me and Jae working away at the same time." Jungwoo's lip jutted out against the rim of their mug. It was still a little too hot for them to drink. "And you and Yuta have been so busy with the studio."

"Where is he? Still working upstairs?"

"Had to run to the new place." Jungwoo sighed, popping the mug down. They could drink it later, dipping their finger in the whipped cream mountain would suffice for now. They wished Yuta was here too. The point was for them to shower Johnny with love and affection. "Something to do with a leak."

"What kind? Water? Gas?"

"Water. But he's sorting it. You don't have to worry."

Johnny furrowed his eyebrows a little. It was hard not to. He knew how important the new studio was to their business, even if Yuta was the one taking control of the preparations more while he held down the fort at the original studio. 

"He'll be back soon. He missed you too."

"He hasn't been anywhere."

"I know, but… He feels bad for not spending as much time with you as he should have." Jungwoo wasn't sure whether they should be telling Johnny this or not. Maybe Yuta wouldn't want them to, but… They had to make up for the fact he wasn't here. "We wanted tonight to be the three of us getting all cosy and… Treating you. You know, before Jaehyun gets home."

Johnny blinked. So that's why Jungwoo had all of his favourite things lined up. 

"You really don't have to. It— it's not like I'm mad at him or anything… I've been busy too and—"

"No one's mad, baby." Jungwoo placed their hand on top of Johnny's. He didn't feel quite so cold anymore. "We just love you and wanted to show you how much. This Christmas has been kinda weird, huh? Us all being apart?"

"Yeah…" It had been super weird, actually. Johnny hadn't liked it at all. It just didn't feel like Christmas. "I guess life got in the way."

"That's why we wanted to try and make it up to you tonight." Jungwoo nodded. "I know it's a little late and… Not ideal, still. But Jaehyun will be home soon and you know how needy he's gonna be."

Johnny rolled his eyes as Jungwoo giggled. Oh yeah. He had been preparing himself for that all week. 

"So we wanted to try and focus on you while we had the chance, before our little pillow princess comes back stamping his hooves and demanding to be pampered."

"That's sweet." Johnny felt his cheeks heat up as he took a nibble of his cinnamon bun. It was a little doughy, could have done with being in the oven a bit longer, but it tasted nice regardless. "But I'm fine, really."

"Are you, though?" Jungwoo shuffled their chair a little closer, leaning up against their boyfriend. They knew Johnny always appreciated the extra body heat. "I know how hard this time of year is for you, and I don't want it to feel like you're being abandoned again."

"I don't. I know you would never."

Jungwoo nuzzled their nose against Johnny's neck, breathing him in. 

He smelled so different to anyone they had scented before. It was hard to explain, almost metallic, and it had made them scrunch their nose at first, but now it just smelled like home. 

Johnny was their home. 

And Johnny's home was here with them. 

"Never." Jungwoo repeated, wrapping their arms around Johnny's much stronger one. He was all muscle and ink but he was the biggest softy Jungwoo had ever met. He was so snuggly.

And that was a miracle, really, considering what he had been through. 

Abandoned at Christmas. 

He had been raised by a single mother until he was five years old and she couldn't take it anymore. Couldn't cope with this awful half human half snake kid. 

He disgusted her. 

So she left. 

Just packed her stuff and left Johnny in the rundown little room they had called home for the past five years. 

And Johnny thought she would come back, she always did. He was used to waking up without his mother there, because she had to work and had no one to look after him. 

No one ever wanted to look after him. 

He freaked people out. 

They never liked maintaining eye contact with him for some reason. 

But she never came back. He waited and waited and waited… He wasn't sure how many days passed but it started getting dark because the lights went off and it was so cold… No heat coming from that big metal thing on the wall. 

He was freezing and he didn't understand why. Didn't know his blood was running cold through his veins. 

And he was hungry too. Everything he could reach and open he had eaten. 

So he ventured out. He put on his little coat and Wellington boots and headed out into the cold. 

He walked a route he was used to. It wasn't like his mother paid much attention to his safety; she would often ask him to go get her something from the store or just let him wander. So, even at such a young age he had an idea of where he was going. 

But it was dark out and the store was shut. So he just kept walking. And walking. And walking.

Until finally someone stopped him, asked him if he was lost. He replied he wasn't, that he was looking for his mother, but the person had called the police anyway. It wasn't right for such a young boy to be out on his own at this time of night. 

And that was how Johnny came to spend the rest of his childhood in a home. 

His mother never came back for him, and the police never managed to find her. She was gone. Maybe dead or… More than likely had just taken off because she wanted to get as far away from him as possible. She didn't want to be found. Didn't want to face the consequences of abandoning a five year old. 

So now Johnny was on his own. Completely. 

He was going to spend his fifth Christmas in a home filled with other kids that had been abandoned. And then his sixth and his seventh… His seventeenth. 

Because no one wanted him. 

Sure, there was a foster family here and there that would take him in, but no one wanted him for keeps. People thought there was something wrong with him. Like he was possessed or something… 

So he never got his forever family. 

At least not until he was in his twenties and he met Yuta. 

He could still remember the day the fox hybrid came into the studio he worked at, because Johnny thought he was stunning. He had sharp eyes and two nose piercings and this pretty floral pattern tattooed on his right temple and he wanted Johnny to do his next piece. Had seen his work online and thought he would be the right man for the job. 

But Yuta didn't just want a tattoo. 

He wanted Johnny. Wanted to poach him for his own studio. 

And it was an offer Johnny couldn't say no to. 

More money, a more affluent studio, a chance to really get his name out there, and a boss that actually seemed… decent. 

More than decent, actually. Yuta became his friend. They would go for drinks after work and meet up to watch the game together. They'd bring each other snacks in for lunch just for the hell of it. 

Yuta might have been Johnny's first real friend, in fact. One of the few people he had met that treated him like he was a person, not just some… freak. 

And then he met Jungwoo too. Yuta's boyfriend. 

He had been a little shocked, actually. Yuta had asked him if he wanted to go to some club one night and Johnny said sure, why not? Wasn't like he had anything else planned. He had expected a bunch of people to be going and he would just tag along with Yuta and his friends, but when he got there it was just Yuta… And this pretty little cat hybrid. 

Well, not so little, they were almost the same height as Johnny was. He had never seen a cat hybrid so tall. They were usually tiny like their piercer Ten was. 

And they were so… flirty. The giggles and the way their tail would brush up against Johnny's leg. The lingering touches and not at all subtle innuendos. 

It scared him, because Yuta was the only real friend he had ever had and the last thing he wanted was for that to be ruined because of the way Jungwoo was acting. 

But Yuta didn't mind. Not one bit. In fact, he encouraged it, and a few drinks in, once his lips had loosened a bit, he told Johnny why. 

"We want you." Johnny's eyes widened as Yuta whispered close to his ear. "If you want us too then… We could get out of here. Go back to ours."

Johnny had been hesitant at first, because although he obviously found them both attractive… He didn't want this to come between them. He didn't want anything to jeopardise his job. 

But Yuta assured him it wouldn't. He may have had a couple of drinks but he was completely in his right mind. He knew exactly what he wanted, had for a while. And Jungwoo wanted that too. They both wanted them. 

So Johnny agreed. He went home with the two of them. He discovered that Jungwoo was… Different. Down there. They explained and Johnny understood. It didn't change anything for him. He still wanted this. 

Now he was in their room he wanted it so fucking bad. 

And he kept going back for more. 

It became a regular thing, the three of them going out for drinks before going back to Yuta and Jungwoo's place to fuck. 

"This is nice." Jungwoo mused, nose buried in Johnny's hair. 

The two of them had resigned to the living room, half empty takeaway boxes abandoned on the floor next to the sofa. Jungwoo had hoped Yuta would be home by now, but no such luck. It looked like their night of making Johnny feel special wasn't going to work out after all, so they tried to do the best they could on their own. 

They put one of Johnny's favourite Christmas movies on and let the elder snuggle into him, his head resting on Jungwoo's chest, arms wrapped around his broad shoulders. They sort of liked being a cushion for their boyfriend. 

When this had all started they figured it would be the other way around. They had assumed that Johnny would always be the more dominant one, the one that took control. 

Because to start with, he was. 

He would fuck into Jungwoo with such purpose Jungwoo thought he loved the power, loved being the predator that made his little Kitten lose it. 

And Jungwoo loved that too, because Johnny was big and strong and fuck— His cock was unlike anything else they had ever sat on. 

Everything about him came off as domineering and powerful. 

But it wasn't until they stepped things up a notch, when they invited Johnny into the romantic part of their relationship that they realised there was much more to Johnny than that. 

That he had been hiding something from them, from everyone; because he was always terrified he would be laughed at or judged for it. 

Because he didn't look the type. 

But he wanted to be looked after. He wanted to be coddled and treated like he was something so soft and delicate he needed all of the care and attention in the world. He wanted to be pushed beyond his limits and broken down by them only to be built back up. He wanted to be fucked and made to wait and to obey their every command. 

And of course Jungwoo had been taken aback by this, they never in a million years expected Johnny to be even remotely submissive. But… Then again, they had never asked him. He just went along with it and fucked them both as hard as they liked because that's what they asked. What they expected of him. 

But they were more than happy to indulge Johnny, because actually, Jungwoo had a bit of a dominant streak that had been lying dormant for quite some time now. And it turned out they got off on making Johnny beg for it. On reducing their big beast of a snake hybrid to a quivering mess. On using Johnny however they pleased. 

It just worked for them. 

Johnny finally felt comfortable enough to open up to someone and tell them what he truly wanted in the bedroom, and Jungwoo revelled in their new found power. They loved ganging up on poor little Johnny with Yuta, or even better putting a show on for their fox boyfriend. 

Because Yuta absolutely loved watching the two of them together. 

And no doubt his heart would melt the moment he walked through the door. Johnny sprawled out on top of Jungwoo, all wrapped up in their arms and legs and tail… Every appendage keeping him warm and toasty. Head tilted, neck straining a little so he could reach Jungwoo's lips from the slightly awkward angle as The Holiday played away in the background, long forgotten. 

Kissing Jungwoo was much more fun. 

"Can we take this upstairs?" Johnny whispered.

He had been thinking about saving himself for Jaehyun getting home, it had been so long since he had sex what was a couple more days? 

But how he had Jungwoo underneath him… He couldn't do it. He couldn't wait. 

Jungwoo hummed at the thought, hips lifting off the sofa a little. That did sound like a good offer. An amazing offer, in fact. 

They had been on edge all day, their pussy throbbing ever so slightly from having Yuta inside of them for so long. And they never even got the chance to get off. Not after they began planning Johnny's big night. Yuta said it would be unfair for Jungwoo to get any before Johnny did, and… Well, they agreed. Reluctantly. 

But it didn't look like their plans were going to work out. 

And Johnny did deserve to be treated, after all… Jungwoo could do that all on their own, right? 

"How about we stay down here?" The kitten smirked, left fang popping out under their top lip. "Give Yuta a nice welcome home present when he comes back from the studio."

Johnny felt his face heat up. Being watched still made him feel… funny. But in a good way. He liked it. A lot. He liked being told to fuck into Jaehyun harder as Yuta watched from across the room, Jungwoo curled up in his lap. He liked being pushed to his limits as Yuta fucked into him, cheek pressed against the mattress so he could see how flushed Jaehyun was watching him being used. 

He loved being there for his boyfriends viewing pleasure. 

And the idea of Yuta walking in on them excited him. 

Made him feel like he was doing something naughty… Something he shouldn't be, even though they had no rules about who could sleep with each other and when. They had free reign to do whatever they want, so long as they weren't specifically told no touching. And that was only usually when Yuta wanted to rile then up for later. 

"Okay… Mommy."

Jungwoo's eyes lit up, a soft purr rumbling in the back of their throat. Johnny was already slipping. He was warm and snuggly and he wanted to be taken care of. 

Perfect. 

"Why don't you let Mommy go slip into something pretty, huh? Just for her baby?" Jungwoo nuzzled his nose against Johnny's as the elder pushed himself up, jaw a little slack. He clearly liked the sound of that. "Be patient and wait for me. I'll be right back."

So Johnny did as he was told. He sat on the sofa and waited. His eyes fixed on the TV screen playing away to itself, on the snow and the holiday cheer. It made him feel even warmer. 

This was the part of Christmas he loved, and even though Jaehyun and Yuta weren't here to make everything feel complete, he was over the moon Jungwoo wanted to make things feel as homely and festive as he could for him. 

"Oh, Johnny-boy."

The snake hybrid whipped his head as he heard a jingling of bells, only to find Jungwoo by the doorway, shimmying their chest. 

His lips quirked up at the sight. 

Jungwoo was wearing a little red set, which wasn't at all surprising because it was one of their favourite colours. They liked the contrast against their milky skin and snow white tail. Made them feel kinda devilish. 

But this one had gold sequins sewn into the lace, and a couple of bells jingling between the cups, just resting on Jungwoo's ribs. 

"You like?" Jungwoo posed against the door, back to the frame as they slid down ever so slowly, arm trailing above them. They looked like a stripper. Of course Johnny liked that. 

"You look cute."

"Thank you, sweetie!" Jungwoo came bounding back over to the sofa, clearly just as excited as Johnny was. 

This look was actually a little casual for them. Just a two piece: bra and panties. No stockings. No suspender belt. No garter. And Johnny loved it. 

Jungwoo didn't need all of that — don't get him wrong, they looked nothing short of amazing when they did go the whole nine yards — but Johnny actually appreciated the minimalism. He got to see more of Jungwoo. 

"Tell me exactly what you want. Tonight is all about you."

Johnny felt his ears burn a little. Jungwoo was so sweet. 

"I just wanna touch you." Johnny just about managed to whisper as Jungwoo settled themself down in his lap, straddling his thighs. "Missed you."

"I missed you too baby boy." Jungwoo mused, catching Johnny in another kiss. He liked kissing. A lot. And it was a lot easier from this angle. Jungwoo could really lap into his mouth, they could feel that forked tongue against their own and it was driving them a little crazy already. "Hate being away from you."

"I hate you being away too."

Johnny could feel himself slipping already. The way Jungwoo's fingers carded through his hair, keeping his head in place as they kissed. How soft his boyfriend felt underneath his fingers as he ran them up and down their thighs. 

Jungwoo tended to have this effect on him, though. And after the warmth and the cinnamon rolls and preparing all of his favourite things. It wasn't any surprise Johnny had slipped into that headspace so quickly. 

"Oh—" Jungwoo let out a little moan against Johnny's lips as fingers pressed up against them, stroking between their folds through the material of their panties. "Someone's eager."

"Y-You're wet. Already."

"I know." Jungwoo's purred, cupping Johnny's face so they could kiss him again. "I missed you too while I was away. All three of you. Being so close to you after so long just… Set me off."

It had really only been a couple of days, but Jungwoo really had missed them all. They were just as affectionate as Johnny was, they loved cuddles and kisses and even the slightest contact. Having someone to sit next to, a hand to hold… Jungwoo just loved being near their boys. 

But ever since this morning when they were cockwarming Yuta… They had been on edge. They hadn't been able to think of anything other than finally having the two of them all to themself. Even when baking earlier Jungwoo felt themself having to squeeze their thighs together, mind getting a little too carried away, pussy reacting instantly. 

So, it was no surprise that even a little make out session with Johnny and slipping into some pretty festive lingerie fully intent on riding their boyfriend had them all riled up already. 

"You like that?" They asked, rocking back and forth a little on Johnny's fingers. Tonight was meant to be all about him, and Jungwoo had every intention of giving him whatever he wanted, but they were most certainly going to enjoy themself too. "Look how wet you made Mommy. She's so turned on by you."

Johnny moaned low in his throat at the thought. Jungwoo was so wet for him after barely any contact… Jungwoo really wanted him… Didn't they?

And that made Johnny want to impress. He wanted to make Jungwoo lose it. Wanted to prove he was worthy of that want. 

"Can I—?" Johnny's fingers tugged at the elastic of Jungwoo's panties, always making sure to ask permission. It was unlikely that Johnny diving into Jungwoo's underwear to touch them would bring on a sudden bout of dysphoria, considering the position they were currently in, but he always liked to check. Being considerate was sexy. 

"Really, baby? Tonight is meant to be all about you."

"Why?"

"Because you deserve it. You know you do." Jungwoo's thumb brushed against Johnny's bottom lip. So plush, and just a little dry, probably from the cold weather. They made a little mental note to remind Johnny to use his lip balm. "You deserve to feel good and have all the attention on you for a change… My perfect boy."

Johnny swallowed. _Perfect._ He loved being called that. It took him a while to understand why anyone would use the word to describe him, but he believed it. Jungwoo would never lie to him like that. 

"So let me get you off, and you can touch me all you want, but this isn't about you proving anything. Not tonight. I know how good you are for me. I know how much my obedient little serpent loves to impress, but tonight I just want you to sit back and enjoy the ride, baby. I want to make you feel special. Because you are."

Johnny's eyes widened, and Jungwoo could see the emotion swimming around in them, his irises like honey — flecks of gold and amber seemed to float around as he took every word Jungwoo was saying in before nodding. 

He understood. 

He _did_ deserve this. 

"Okay, Mommy."

"Great!" Jungwoo beamed, clearly excited themself. They loved making Johnny feel wanted! And they loved reducing him to a stuttering, moaning mess even more. "I'm gonna make you feel _so_ good baby. Gonna make you cum so hard."

Jungwoo lifted up a little so they could get to unbuttoning Johnny's jeans. They wanted them off. Now. They wanted to be able to touch their boyfriend properly and make him totally lose it. 

They shimmied them down to just above his knees, boxers following suit. They liked the fact that wouldn't give him much room to move. Johnny liked being tied up, but a little restriction would have to do for now. Maybe after this Jungwoo could take him upstairs and let him release his inner rope bunny — and hopefully by then Yuta would be home. But for how his jeans could serve some purpose. 

"That's more like it." They smiled, taking Johnny's cock in their hand. He wasn't quite hard yet, but he was getting there. "Tell me where you want this to go, sweetness. Want Mommy to suck you off? Or to ride you? Or—"

"Ride me."

Johnny didn't even hesitate. That's exactly what he wanted. He loved watching Jungwoo bounce around on his cock, taking full control as he just sat there and enjoyed the ride. 

Jungwoo bit down on their bottom lip. Perfect. They were hoping that's what Johnny wanted. 

Cause they had been desperate to sit back down on a cock since this morning. 

Johnny moaned in the very back of his throat as Jungwoo kissed him again, much deeper this time, as they began to pump their fist. It felt like heaven already and they had barely even started, but Johnny hadn't even touched himself in the past week. He just wasn't big into solo play. It wasn't the same — didn't do much for him. Plus he was just _so_ tired with everything that was going on with the studios he didn't have the time. 

So this felt amazing, Jungwoo's hand around his cock, and—

Oh. 

"Woo—" He tried to moan the younger's name as something wet and lacy pressed up against him, joining the crusade in working him up to full hardness.

But Jungwoo didn't even acknowledge it, the only buried their hand deeper in Johnny's hair and kissed him harder, hips now rutting against his cock in time with strokes. 

And fuck— It felt amazing. Jungwoo pressed up against him, kissing him with such purpose, fingers wrapped tight around his dick, moaning into his mouth as their pussy rubbed against the head of his cock. 

If they kept this up much longer there wouldn't be any time to ride him. 

Because Johnny was pretty needy too. 

He was just as touch starved as Jungwoo was. 

And he wanted to cum. 

And Jungwoo knew that. They knew this was going to be a quick one because they were both so desperate, both had so much pent up frustration inside of them. 

"I want it in me." They whispered against Johnny's lips, pressing the tip of his cock to their lace covered entrance, just in case he didn't get the hint. "You wanna fuck Mommy's pussy?"

Johnny nodded with such fervour it made Jungwoo's tail flick behind them. They loved how eager he was. 

"Such a good boy." They reached down with their free hand to pull their panties over to one side, not wanting to take them off. They never did. There was something so dirty about being fucked in and cumming all over a set they had previously worn for a shoot that they just couldn't resist. 

"Don't you want me to—" Johnny's fingers crooked a little in Jungwoo's peripheral vision, indicating exactly what he meant. 

"It's okay." Jungwoo knew they would be loose enough, not only from cockwarming Yuta earlier, but because they were so fucking turned on. Gagging for it. "I'm good."

Johnny's fingers were feather light on Jungwoo's thighs as they lifted up a little more, getting in position. He let his eyes flutter shut as their forehead tilted to rest against his own, such a tiny but intimate show of affection. Johnny could feel the tips of Jungwoo's ears poking at his hair. 

They let out a guttural breath in tandem as Jungwoo sunk down, swallowing Johnny up in one slow, steady movement. 

"Baby—" Jungwoo whispered, their tail brushing up against Johnny's cheek, urging him to open his eyes back up and look at them. A lot of people found Johnny's eyes off putting, but Jungwoo thought they were beautiful. Like yellow sapphires. "You're so thick."

Johnny felt his ears burn as Jungwoo combed through his hair again. They always bigged him up. Loved to praise him. 

"Do I feel good?"

He nodded. Of course they did. 

"Warm." And he loved it. Anything warm, but… This especially. Jungwoo's walls wrapped around him, hot and wet. "C-Can you move?"

Jungwoo's lips quirked up a little. They wished Johnny would be more demanding sometimes. Wished he would be more vocal about what he actually wanted. But that was Jaehyun's role. Johnny was his own person, he was more reserved and shy and Jungwoo found it adorable. 

"Of course." 

Jungwoo's lips latched back onto Johnny's as they began to rock, tongue lapping languidly into the elders mouth, their hips following suit. 

As much as Jungwoo loved bouncing around on Johnny's cock like a fucked out little jack in the box, they loved taking it slow too, really allowing themself to enjoy every inch of their boyfriend. 

And they knew Johnny loved it too. He was all about the intimacy, the delicate touches and taking their time, because the longer they lasted the better. 

"God, I love you." Jungwoo breathed, voice a little pitcher than before. Johnny was filling them up so nicely, his thick cock dragging against their dripping walls. It was like they could feel every little movement. 

"I love you too, Mommy." Johnny let his head lull back against the sofa, giving Jungwoo the perfect opportunity to lick a strip up his neck. They knew exactly where his most sensitive spots were, where his scales sat bumpy on his skin. "Feels so good."

"Yeah? You like that?" 

Jungwoo lapped at the scales again. They couldn't decide who's neck they liked more; Yuta or Johnny's. Both were covered in beautiful ink pieces, Yuta's a little more slender and begging for a hand wrapped around it, Johnny's a little thicker and peppered with these gorgeous patches of scales. They were so pretty, and they shone almost iridescent in the dim lighting of their living room. They reminded Jungwoo of when a little oil would leak from their car and mix with the puddles on their drive in autumn. Beautiful. 

"You're so gorgeous." Jungwoo moaned, Johnny's cock brushing up against that little bundle of nerves inside of them. They wanted to bad to reach down into their panties and play with their clit, but they had to focus on Johnny. This was about him getting off. They couldn't be selfish. 

So they picked up the pace, only slightly. Enough to make Johnny's head tip back even further and his jaw drop, a low groan spilling over his lips as the stimulation increased. 

He was so fucking glad he hadn't held out for Jaehyun. 

He needed this. 

It was slow and it was intimate and Johnny loved it. Just the two of them, slightly laboured breathing and deep moans ringing out over the sound of the TV playing away to itself. Jungwoo's skin moving against his own, lips claiming him. They could take things at their own pace and really enjoy one another; not having to worry that someone else was waiting or about having to put on a show. This was for them and no one else. 

And Johnny absolutely loved it. 

"So good for me." Jungwoo pulled back a little, Johnny missing the warmth of his boyfriend pressed up against him. But from this angle he got to really drink them in. Watch on as Jungwoo's stomach muscles contracted, as their thighs did all the work, fucking themself ever so slowly on Johnny's clock. 

And he watched on, jaw slack, as Jungwoo unclasped their bra, peeling it off ever so slowly — always one to put on a show — before dropping it on the sofa next to them. 

He loved Jungwoo's tits. He really did. 

But that was because he knew that they loved them too. 

Things were different when they first got together; Jungwoo was self-conscious of their chest. They used it to make money and that was about it. They didn't like him or Yuta touching unless they were feeling really good about themself. 

But not long into Johnny joining the relationship Jungwoo got themself a breast reduction, one they had planned for a while. They knew they didn't want complete top surgery, that they still wanted boobs. That wasn't where the dysphoria came from. It was the size. They just found they got in the way. They couldn't wear nice button up shirts cause they'd always pull and they just didn't feel right. 

They wanted them smaller. 

So that's exactly what they went under the knife for. 

And Johnny could see the difference in them almost instantly. 

Jungwoo was so much happier now. They loved parading around in tight tees and even seemed to embrace their femininity more. Having less curves actually made them want to show off their body in little halter necks and tight bodycon dresses — something they never would have dreamed of in the past. 

And then there was the lingerie. 

Something that was once just a way of making money posing for hybrid gravure magazines now became something they indulged in and wanted to involve their boyfriends in. 

And Johnny and Yuta certainly weren't going to complain. 

Jungwoo's body was to die for, and now they were comfortable in it? Well, that was just the icing on the cake for them. 

"You wanna suck on Mommy's tits baby?" Jungwoo smiled, knowing exactly what was going through Johnny's mind. 

He nodded a little, clearly too far gone to speak up. Jungwoo just had that effect on him. 

"Words."

"Y-Yes please." Johnny looked up at them, eyes wide and pleading. If it wasn't for the yellow irises and elliptical pupils Jungwoo could have mistaken them for Jaehyun's big doe eyes. His little forked tongue flicked out from between in his lips in anticipation too. 

Adorable. 

"Go on then." Jungwoo brought their hand up to massage their breast a little, enticing Johnny in even more. "I wanna feel you."

Johnny couldn't say no to something like that now, could he? All he wanted was to be close to Jungwoo, to touch and to taste them. And he knew Jungwoo kept saying this was all about giving him what he wanted, but he wanted to make them feel good too. 

He loved them. 

And he knew how sensitive Jungwoo's dusky little nipples were. 

So he latched on, looking up at Jungwoo with expectant eyes as the younger continued to move. They were so pretty. Misty eyes staring down at him, ears flickering against their head, flattening and perking back up as little jolts of pleasure shot through their body. 

"Just like that, baby." Jungwoo giggled as Johnny's forked tongue fluttered against the bud before sucking a little harder. Johnny's tongue was amazing. Maybe after this they could take things upstairs like he had originally suggested and Jungwoo could sit on his face. "You wanna bite?"

"It's okay." Johnny shook his head. He didn't want to hurt them. 

"I don't mind. I don't have any shoots until the new year now." Jungwoo rolled their hips; breath stuttering as their panties seemed to shift, dipping between their lips to press up against their clit. Fuck. That was heaven. "Show Mommy your fangs."

Johnny did as he was told, Jungwoo's eyes lighting up as his fangs popped out. He tended to keep them to himself, not only because they were kind of inconvenient in everyday life, but they scared people. 

Most people. 

But not Jungwoo. 

Jungwoo had their own fangs, so did Yuta, but neither were as long or sharp as Johnny's. 

"So pointy." Jungwoo's slowed their hips a little as they pressed the pad of their finger to the very tip of one of Johnny's fangs. These things could bite so deep… Draw blood. They knew it was weird — the three of them always told them — but they really turned them on for some reason. "Come on."

Jungwoo guided their breast back towards Johnny's lips. They didn't want him to feel like he had to hold back. Johnny was more than free to be himself around Jungwoo. He didn't have to hide any of his snake features. Jungwoo loved and celebrated them all.

Johnny's tongue slithered out from between his lips, fluttering as if it was a little apprehensive. Jungwoo was so… Nurturing. They always wanted Johnny to be the very best version of himself he could be. Wanted so badly for him to be able to accept who he was and see how beautiful his snake features could be. 

It was one of the reasons Johnny called them Mommy. They looked after him. Made him feel loved no matter what. 

So he latched back on, trying his best not to let his fangs dig in too hard, but Jungwoo was clearly into it, if the way their hips began to rock again were anything to go by. 

"Just like that." Jungwoo moaned, head tipping back and the picked their rhythm back up, fucking themself on Johnny's cock ever so slowly. They loved the drag of his length deep in their walls, loved how perfectly he filled them up. Loved how he sucked on their nipples, how his fingers massaged into their thighs. 

They loved everything about Johnny. And they definitely loved fucking him. 

"Oh god—" Jungwoo knew this was supposed to be about making Johnny feel good, but— Fuck. They could feel themself starting to come undone already. Their skin was tingling. The sensation of Johnny's fangs prodding against their breast, threatening to break skin at any moment as he lapped away was enough to send them over the edge. 

So, Jungwoo liked pain. 

There was nothing wrong with that, right? 

"Oh god, you're amazing." They tilted their head forward, pressing kisses into Johnny's dark hair. It was just about all they could do to ground themself. "Are you close, baby? Do you wanna cum? Do y—"

Jungwoo paused as he heard the door open. 

"Yuta?"

Johnny tried to turn his head, dying to see his other boyfriend after such a long day, but Jungwoo wouldn't let him, snapping his head back to focus on them. 

"Let's show him what we do best, Johnny. Show him what he's been missing out on."

Jungwoo knew it wasn't Yuta's fault he had to leave earlier, but they were still a little miffed. Their big night of treating Johnny was ruined all because of the stupid studio. They could feel it getting in between them all. 

"Is that good?" Jungwoo picked the pace up a little, circling their hips and grinding down hard. It was clearly working if the moans spilling over Johnny's lips were anything to go by, gradually getting louder. "Come on, baby. I know you're close."

Johnny stuttered out Jungwoo's name as they took his hand in theirs, guiding it up to their beast. 

They were right. 

He _was_ close. 

But now Yuta was watching… Yuta was behind him. And even though Johnny couldn't see him, as he flicked his tongue out he could smell the fox hybrid. He knew he was watching. 

And that made Johnny want to hold out. 

Yuta always wanted him to hold out. 

"Are you making our Kitty feel good, baby?" Yuta purred. 

Johnny tensed up as fingers carded through his hair from behind. He hadn't expected Yuta to be so close. Hadn't heard him move across the living room. 

"I'm so sorry I had to leave. We had big plans for you tonight."

Johnny let his eyes fall shut as Yuta's arms circled his shoulders, as his boyfriend pressed his cheek up against his own. He was so close. 

"Is everything okay?"

"Fine. Don't you worry about that." Yuta pressed a barely there kiss to his cheek. "Focus on Jungwoo. Look how pretty they are."

Jungwoo narrowed their eyes a little before their features softened, tail flicking in annoyance behind them. They could never stay mad at Yuta, no matter how badly they wanted to. 

"I bet that feels good, doesn't it?"

Johnny nodded, fingers digging into Jungwoo's thighs. He wanted to rut up so badly, but… He had to control himself. 

"Jungwoo looks like they're enjoying themself too. Have you had your fangs out, huh?"

Jungwoo whimpered as Yuta reached out, thumb rubbing over one of their nipples, over the little indents around them. 

"Aren't they just the prettiest little Kitty you've ever seen? They fucking love your cock." Yuta mused, nose nudging against Johnny's cheek, silently asking for a kiss. One Johnny gave up gladly. "I'm surprised they don't have their hand down the front of their panties."

Jungwoo made a disgruntled little noise in the back of their throat. They didn't need to. Johnny could get them off without even touching them. 

"They've been acting like a dumb little whore all day. Haven't you?"

"Maybe…" Jungwoo mumbled as Johnny looked at them with expectant eyes. Did he want to hear? 

"H-How?"

Jungwoo moaned as they squeezed their breast a little, unable to resist putting on a show now Yuta was here and Johnny was sitting back and watching them bounce up and down. 

"Yuta was working from home, so… We hung out."

"Hung out." Yuta snorted, a hand slipping down the collar of Johnny's tee, finding a nipple of his own the play with. "They mean they sat on my cock all morning."

Johnny gasped out a little at the thought, and the way Jungwoo tightened around him. Clearly turned on by the memory. 

"He wouldn't fuck me though, baby." Jungwoo whined, their tail flickering behind them as they touched themself up. "Isn't he mean?"

"We wanted to wait for you to come home." Yuta whispered low in Johnny's ear, his pierced tongue darting out to lick up the shell. "I'm sorry I had to go out. We wanted to surprise you. But at least Kitten was here, huh? Looks like you two are having fun. Do they feel good?"

"Y-Yeah."

"How wet is their pussy? Little slut won't let me see."

"That's for Johnny to know and you to find out." Jungwoo let out a high pitched whimper as they pressed two fingers to the lace of their panties, right against their clit. They knew Yuta wanted to see, but tough. He'd have to wait. This was Johnny's moment. "I'm close though, are you baby?"

Johnny nodded his head feverishly. He was. He really fucking was. With Jungwoo wrapped so tight around him and Yuta's hands and lips all over him he wasn't going to last much longer no matter how badly he wanted to. 

"Yeah?" Jungwoo's lips crashed back down on Johnny's, ignoring the fact Yuta was even there. He would get his turn later. "Go on, then. Cum for me. Cum inside Mommy."

Johnny gasped out as Yuta sucked a mark into his neck, Jungwoo picking up their pace again. 

Fuck— He couldn't help rutting up into Jungwoo's warmth. Couldn't stop himself from reacting. 

"C-Can I? Am I allowed?"

"It's not up to him." Jungwoo's voice was low, almost a hiss, tail flicking behind them in annoyance. 

They knew Johnny was asking Yuta because he always did. That's usually how this worked. Yuta was the one in control, Jungwoo his second in command. His pretty little Kitty who loved to help their master torture Johnny and Jaehyun. 

But not tonight. Tonight they were in control. 

Johnny was all theirs. 

"You cum when I say, okay, baby? I'm the one fucking you. Not him."

Johnny cried out as Jungwoo grabbed a handful of his hair, making sure his attention was on them and no one else. It made Yuta smirk, backing off of Johnny's neck so he could enjoy the show. 

He loved when Jungwoo got like this. 

"I-I'm sorry." Johnny whispered, eyes glassy. The last thing he wanted was to get told off. Jungwoo had been so good to him tonight. He didn't want to ruin it all. "Sorry, Mommy."

"Don't be." Jungwoo's voice softened a little, their tail reaching around to brush up against Johnny's face. That always made him feel better; the sensation of Jungwoo's fur against his skin. "You're doing so good. So good, baby."

The last thing they wanted was Johnny thinking he had done anything wrong, not when he was so deep in subspace after not being touched for almost a week. 

"You're perfect. Perfect." Jungwoo chanted over and over, making sure Johnny got the message. This was his night after all. The point of this was Jungwoo showing him how much they cherished him. "I love you so much baby, I'm never gonna leave you. I promise. Never. I'll always be here whenever you need me. No one is ever going to leave you alone again."

"M-Mommy—" Johnny let out a strangled cry, his hips lifting to meet Jungwoo every time they moved. He was so close. He was warm all over, but especially right in the pit of his stomach. He could feel his abs contract, stomach beginning to knot and— "I'm gonna—"

"Cum." Jungwoo commanded, despite their voice being soft and velvety. "Cum for me."

And that was all Johnny needed to tip him over the edge; permission. He had Jungwoo wrapped right around him, their lips against his, breathy moans mixing with his own. He had Yuta behind him, fingers carding through his hair and nails scratching at his chest. He had two of the people he loved more than anything spurring him on, telling him how much he meant to them. 

And that was all he had ever wanted. 

So he came with a cry of Jungwoo's name, nails digging into their hips as he rutted up one last time, spilling deep inside of them. 

"Good boy." Jungwoo whispered, repeating the words over and over as they kept going, milking Johnny and chasing their own orgasm until it swept over them, thighs clamping down around their boyfriend, hips stuttering. "God, I love you. Love you so much."

Johnny felt like he was floating as Jungwoo slumped down on top of him, their lips still making their presence known on his cheeks. He held them close, fingers sliding against sweat soaked skin, not wanting to let go. 

"I love watching you two." He heard Yuta chuckle lowly behind him. It made his skin tingle, knowing there was no way the night could be over yet. Not now Yuta had seen that… He would surely want in too. "You did good, Kitten. Look how fucked out he is."

Johnny forced an eye open as he felt Jungwoo move, sitting up. He missed the warmth already, but the way they were smiling down at him, gingery hair a mess on their damp forehead, made him smile too. 

"It's what he deserves." Johnny keened to Jungwoo's touch as a paw came to rest on his face, their thumb rubbing back and forth over his cheekbone, bringing him back to reality. "How about you eat your dinner and we take him upstairs for round two?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!! pls let me know what u thought ♡  
> feel free to follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lowkeyamen) or send me any questions etc on [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/lowkeyamen)  
> thank u for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!! pls let me know what u thought ♡  
> feel free to follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lowkeyamen) or send me any questions etc on [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/lowkeyamen)  
> thank u for reading!


End file.
